Blog użytkownika:Zesk77/Adventure Time x Fairy Tail - czyli epicki crossover. Final II
Krótka przedmowa. Cieszę się jeśli ktokolwiek z was dotrwał do tego rozdziału, z przykrością stwierdzam że będą jeszcze Final III i Epilog, ale nie martwcie się, będzie niespodzianka. Zapraszam do czytania, nie pożałujecie :3 PS: Mówiłam że tamten był długi... myliłam się XD Adventure Time – Fairy Tail Chapter Final II Nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi. Dwie osoby, które przeszły przez lewitujący placek oczekiwały na odpowiedź. Bananowa straż w ciągu kilku sekund otoczyła chłopców i celowała w nich dzidy. Pierwszy w czapce lotnika lekko tym zdziwiony uśmiechnął się, jakby chciał z nimi wszystkimi walczyć, co było prawdą, nagle zawiał porywisty wiatr ze wszystkich stron tworzący wokół niebieskookiego niewielkie tornado. Jake nerwowo spojrzał na Finna, a Finn na Jake’a i zaczęli się przepychać na początek tłumu, po kilku chwilach znaleźli się na początku - Chłopaki, nie męczcie się, my ich przejmiemy – powiedział Jake z czystym spokojem i powagą, oraz lekkim uśmiechem, Finn również się uśmiechał. Niebieskooki wpatrywał się w bohaterów i dał znać przyjacielowi że tutaj akurat może się przydać. Siedzący do tej pory czerwono włosy chłopak wstał i podszedł do przyjaciela, Finn na to tylko uśmiechnął się i spytał - Jak się nazywacie? – ich przeciwnicy byli zdziwieni, jako pierwszy odezwał się niebieskooki - Jestem Orion Wings, a wy jak się nazywacie? – pies i chłopiec szczerze się uśmiechnęli - Jestem Raffael Finn Rexus, zwany również „Strażnikiem Mórz” - Jestem Rage Jake Rexus, lub „Szamańskie Ścierwo” – Orion zmierzył ich wzrokiem i nie był pewien czy im wierzyć, sam wprawdzie wiedział, że tutaj mogą inaczej wyglądać, ale żeby aż tak, kota w psa zmieniać. Skupił teraz całą swoją uwagę na Finnie i w oczy rzuciła mu się niedźwiedzia czapka, niebieskooki zmarszczył brwi i zdjął czapkę Finnowi, a następnie zajrzał do środka, odetchnął i sentymentalnie się uśmiechnął. W czapce wyszyty był taki sam znak jaki Orion miał na nadgarstku, był to znak magicznej gildii Fairy Tail. Chłopak oddał Finnowi czapkę i uśmiechnął się - Sorki że wam nie wierzyłem, ale… no wiecie… wyglądacie… - bohaterowie się roześmiali i dali sygnał słodyczanom że nie ma się czego bać, lecz wszyscy byli podenerwowani, nie wiedzieli kim są przybysze i skąd Finn ich zna. Finn i Jake przeprowadzili gości przez tłum i posadzili przy stole, aby wszystko omówić i poznać czerwonowłosego chłopca. Gdy nowoprzybyli i bohaterowie sieli, usiedli wyjątkowo blisko by zrozumieć cokolwiek. - Raff, Rage – odezwał się Orion – poznaj Sate’a Sejta – podali sobie ręce i przywitali się przyjaznym uśmiechem. Raff miał pustkę w głowie, nie ogarniał nic, mimo to cieszy się że widzi starego przyjaciela i nowego z którym też się szybko zaprzyjaźni. - Wyjaśnijcie wszystko od początku – Orion i Sate przez chwilę rozglądali się by namierzyć osobę która to powiedziała ale jej nie zobaczyli, blond włosy bohater zadarł głowę do góry i uśmiechnął się, widząc to przybysze również zadarli głowy i zobaczyli lewitującą nad ich głowami wampirzycę, Marcelinę, co zdziwiło magów, nigdy nie widzieli aby ktokolwiek i kiedykolwiek lewitował - No dobra, zacznę od siebie. Nazywam się Raffael Finn Rexus, jestem smoczym zabójcą wody. Smoczyca która mnie wyszkoliła, a za razem moja przybrana matka nazywała się Aqua, została ona zabita przez wrogo nastawionego smoka. Jakiś czas później natknąłem się na Exceeda, magicznego kota, pochodzącego z innego wymiaru, żółtego kota, którego ciało pokryte było niezliczona ilością tatuaży. To właśnie mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Rage Jake Rexus. Razem wykonywaliśmy zlecenia od pojedynczych gildii w naszym kraju w Fiore. Fiore to magiczny kraj, żyją w nim ludzie posługujący się magią tak jak wcześniej widzieliście u Oriona, wielu ludzi używa magii w celach zarobkowych, inni nazywają ich magami, magowie często decydują się na dołączenie do gildii. Gildia jest zbiorowiskiem ludzi, często jest jak rodzina, ludzie się wspierają, przyjaźnią się ze sobą, w ogóle wszyscy są tam szczęśliwi. Cała nasza czwórka: Ja, Sate, Orion i Jake, należymy do magicznej gildii Fairy Tail. Jesteśmy najsilniejszą gildią w królestwie, mamy sporo budynków na sumieniu, magiczny „rząd” nas nie cierpi, ale jakoś idzie. – wszyscy zamilkli i starali się poukładać wszystko w głowach, nie było to proste, gdyż sama Balonowa to wszystko ledwo ogarnęła i zaraz po tym gdy to zrobiła, odezwała się - Czyli te 15 lat co tu spędziłeś, było kłamstwem? – Finn zastanowił się nad tą kwestią, dla niego to było długie 15 lat, prawie całe jego życie, które spędził w Fiore, jedynie 2 lata różnicy. Nagle uśmiechnął się i powiedział - A w życiu! Dla mnie to był czas w którym mogłem poczuć się prawdziwym bohaterem, bo normalnie to nim do końca nie jestem, faktycznie pomagam ludziom, ale nie bezinteresownie. – po tych słowach Finn odrobinę posmutniał, Orion poklepał go po plecach i spytał - Im wyjaśniłeś, Raff, teraz nam wyjaśnij – mówiąc to wskazał na Sate’a, Finn lekko skinął głową i uśmiechnął się - Tutaj macie nas nazywać Finn i Jake - Dobrze, Finn, wytłumacz mi i Sate’owi to wszystko – Orion ogarnął ruchem ręki wszystkich zebranych. Finn wziął głęboki oddech, bo w sumie nie wiedział od czego zacząć, aż w końcu wpadł na genialny pomysł, opowie to w dokładnie taki sam sposób jak poprzednio wyjaśniał mieszkańcom Ooo - No dobra zacznę od siebie. Jestem człowiek Finn, bohater. Zostałem wychowany przez magiczne psy, byłem ich synem, moim ojcem był Joshua, a matką Margaret, moim bratem został magiczny, żółty pies Jake. Podróżowaliśmy, aż w końcu znaleźliśmy dom w pobliżu. Tutaj w magicznej krainie Ooo. Mimo iż magia jest wszędzie, nie każdy może jej używać. Kraina ta jest zamieszkiwana przez wszystkiego rodzaju stworzenia: słodyczanie, rybo ludzie, wampiry, demony, duchy, ogniowi ludzie, gobliny, domki, nieumarli, wiedźmy, czarodzieje i inni, których nie wymieniłem, za co przepraszam. Ja i Jake, mamy za zadanie ratować królewny przed Lodowym Królem i innych przed potworami. Największym złem jest niejaki Lich, pradawne zło, raz o mało co wszystkich nie zabił ale udało się go nam powstrzymać. Jest potężny i nieśmiertelny, możliwe że tak potężny jak Zeref, a może nawet Acnologia. Zamierzamy go pokonać. Często walczymy, mamy wielu wrogów i naprawdę wielu przyjaciół, przykładem są wszyscy zebrani. – Orion wsłuchiwał się w słowa Finna kiwając głową, zainteresował się tym światem i jego mieszkańcami, gdy bohater skończył opowiadać odezwał się milczący czerwonowłos - W takim razie moja kolej. Jestem Sate, smoczy zabójca pamięci. W gildii jestem ledwie od dwóch tygodni, strasznie często kłócę się z Erzą o wszystko. Oriona poznałem kiedy był na misji, pomogłem mu pokonać kolesia, na którego i ja miałem zlecenie, szybko się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Gdy dziś rano powiedział mi że wysłał przyjaciela do innego wymiaru i że mógł on tam stracić pamięć od razu się z nim tu wybrałem... - Czekaj! – przerwał Finn – Mówisz że gdybym stracił pamięć mógłbyś mi ją przywrócić? – Sate uśmiechnął się - Jak najbardziej! Mogę również sprawić że o czymś zapomnisz – Finn ucieszył się, pociągnął przyjaciela za bluzę, dając mu sygnał aby z nim poszedł, obaj wstali, przepchnęli się przez tłum, aż w końcu doszli do staruszka o niebieskiej skórze, długiej białej brodzie, z koroną na głowie i w szafirowej szacie. Sate zmierzył starca wzrokiem i spytał - Czego właściwie szukam? - Simona Petrikova – odezwał się głos zza pleców obu chłopców, odwrócili się oni i zobaczyli Marcelinę, za nią stali jeszcze Jake i Orion, najwyraźniej wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć jak przebiega „zabieg”. Czerwony Smok, wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i dotknął palcem wskazującym czoła Lodowego Króla - Spokojnie, nie zaboli. – Lodowy Król z ciekawością wpatrywał się w Sate’a. - Sekretna Technika Smoka Pamięci: Wizja! Stara Pamięć! – oczy Sate’a zajaśniały na czerwono, po kilku sekundach oczy znów stały się zielone, a następnie przybrał taki wyraz twarzy jakby zastanawiał się nad jakąś niebywałą zagadką - Z całym szacunkiem, ale musiało ci się chyba coś pomylić, to nie jest żaden Simon Petrikov, tylko Lodowy Król – Finn i Jake spojrzeli na niego z pogardą, lecz czerwono włosy nie zwracał na to uwagi, skupił się na wampirzycy, oczy miała pełen łez i malowały się w nich przerażenie i niedowierzenie, gdy już się w miarę opanowała, zniknęła, chłopiec wyczuł że odleciała. Sate nic nie rozumiał, wiedział tylko że zrobił coś strasznego i że musi to natychmiast naprawić. Lekko skołowany spytał tępo wpatrując się w niebo - Co ja właściwie zrobiłem? - Siądź, bo wytłumaczenie tego zajmie mi chwilkę… - odparł blond włosy bohater i wyjaśnił dość szczegółowo, że Lodowy Król i Marcelina kiedyś się znali, ale on tego nie pamięta, po usłyszeniu tej histroii Sate się cofnął, a w jego oczach był wstyd i smutek, błyskawicznie ruszył za wampirzycą. - Przestań, uważam że lepiej by było gdyby była przez chwilkę sama! – krzyknął Finn do pędzącego towarzysza - W takich chwilach nikomu, nawet największemu wrogowi, nie radziłbym być sam ! - odkrzyknął i pobiegł dalej, zostawiając bohatera z pytaniem „Co?”, gdy z zamysleń wyrwał go spokojny Orion poklepując po ramieniu - Kto, jak kto ale Sate wie o tym bardzo dobrze… - Orion streścił Finn’owi w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów przeszłość Sate’a, gdy skończył bohater uśmiechnął się i pomyślał „Powinniście się dogadać”. Sate’owi nie zajęło dużo czasu na dotarcie do groty, był podenerwowany, nie wiedział co ma robić, stanął przed drzwiami domu i wszedł bez pukania, rozejrzał się i poczuł dobrą aurę bijącą od domu, było tam przytulnie. Smoczy zabójca pociągnął kilka razy nosem unosząc głowę do góry, jak pies pragnący złapać pierwszy trop. - Słuchaj przepraszam, ja nie wiedziałem, że to mogłoby cię urazić, po prostu myślałem że się pomyliłaś – nerwowo rozejrzał się i ruszył wciąż pociągając nosem, w końcu z ukosa spojrzał w kąt i westchnął - Inaczej się chyba nie dogadamy… - pięść czerwono włosa z wielką prędkością uderzyła w powietrze, a mimo to chłopak usłyszał głuchy krzyk, a w ścianie powstało drugie wyjście. Sate uśmiechnięty od uch do ucha z pięścią wystawioną w stronę dziury krzyknął - HA! Te twoje sztuczki na mnie nie działają! – po tych słowach odskoczył, jak najbardziej odchylając głowę do tyłu, gdy jego stopy zetknęły się z podłogą zrobił unik w lewo i znów pięść świsnęła, dał się usłyszeć ten sam zduszony głos, a w ścianie pojawiła się kolejna dziura. Sate skakał i uderzał tworząc kolejne dziury, nie dotykając wcale ścian, jakby z jego pięści wylatywała fala uderzeniowa. Nagle przed oczami smoka zmaterializowała się wampirzyca, kilka sekund zajęło mu zauważenie że płakała, następne kilka zajęło mu zrozumienie tego co się stało, gdyż leżał na podłodze, po chwili doszedł do wniosku że oberwał po głowie gitarą, porządnie, bo poczuł że coś ciepłego płynęło mu po głowie. Z podziwem wpatrywał się w Marcelinę a następnie przerażony tym że wampirzyca planowała przeciąć mu głowę, przeturlał się na lewo, wstał, z trudem utrzymując równowagę i w bojowej pozycji szykował się do kontrataku. Marcelina, wściekła i rozgoryczona nacierała na Seta’a, na oślep machała swoją gitarą basową-toporem. Chłopak starał się unikać nieprzemyślanych cięć, ale były one tak rozrzutne, że nie był w stanie uniknąć wszystkich. Wiedział że zadał jej kilka silnych ciosów i że dadzą one o sobie wkrótce we znaki i wtedy zaatakuje. W trakcie wykonywania zamachu wampirzyca poczuła tępy ból w okolicach żeber, zawahała się co dało Sate’owi pole do manewru - Pięść smoka pamięci! – zaciśnięta pięść chłopca zabłysła na czerwono, w jego oczach pojawiła się satysfakcja i potężnym, magicznym prawym sierpem trafił Marcelinę w podbródek z taką siłą że wyrzuciło ją z domu przez dach. Sate wybiegł z domu gdzie czekała na niego wampirzyca w formie wielkiego nietoperza. Zaraz po wyjściu trafiła go ogromna pięść. Odleciał na dobra kilka metrów, byłoby dalej gdyby ni udało mu się znaleźć stopami ziemi i wyhamować. Odbił się od podłoża i ruszył w stronę Marceliny, planował silny atak gdyż jego ręka lśniła. Chłopak spodziewał się kolejnego nieprzemyślanego ataku ale ten był silny i przemyślany, zmiótł go, a jego twarz przeżyła zetknięci się w wilgotnym i zimnym sklepieniem jaskini. Odkleił się, wpadł do w miarę głębokiej wody i zaczął szarżować na gigantycznego nietoperza, z wzajemnością. Jeden z potężniejszych ciosów odrzucił ich oboje, Marcelina nie była już wściekła na Sate’a, nawet cieszyła się że z niego taki silny wojownik, a nie wygląda. - Skrzydło smoka pamięci! – chłopiec trzymał się za ramię z którego leciała długa na dwa metry wiązka czerwonego światła, Marcelina widząc to również się rozpędziła, ich pięści się zderzyły, stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę siłując się. W końcu powstała magiczna eksplozja która odrzuciła ich na przeciwległe strony jaskini, po przeciwnych brzegach rzeki. Marcelina wróciła do normalnego wyglądu. Oboje leżeli tam ciężko dysząc, walka strasznie ich zmęczyła, chłopak przechylił głowę by sprawdzić ile czasu walczyli i ze zdziwieniem zauważył że słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Nadal ciężko dyszał ale mimo to był zadowolony, wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Po dziesięciu minutach oboje z trudem podnieśli się i siedzieli oparci plecami o skały. Sate analizował swój stan: trzydzieści mniejszych zadrapań, dziesięć większych po gitarze i ponad setkę siniaków. Jako pierwszy się odezwał - Prze… praszam… nie… chciałem… zrobić … ci… przy… krości… uznałem… że … roz… mowa… nie… ma… sensu… - urwał próbując złapać oddech - … więc… walka… była… najlepszą… opcją – uzupełniła wampirzyca. Siedzieli tak w milczeniu aż do zmroku, chłodne, wilgotne powietrze było jak balsam, łagodziło ból. Sate znów przerwał milczenie - Jak następnym razem dojdzie do walki do nie będziesz już tak rozrzutna? - Tylko jeśli ty od razu przejdziesz do walki na poważnie Oboje się zaśmiali, z trudem wstali, Sate do kuśtykał, a Marcelina do leciała do podziurawionego domu. Chłopak rozejrzał się i przyznał przed sobą że oboje są wyjątkowo silni, naliczył dziesięć dziur. - Daj mi dwadzieścia minut i to naprawię, no może jednak dwa dni – usiadł po turecku przed stojącą wampirzycą i spojrzał na nią dając jej znak, by zrobiła to samo. Zmierzyła smoczego zabójcę wzrokiem i zrozumiała że zraniła go znacznie bardziej niż przypuszczała, a on się tylko uśmiechnął - Już gorzej obrywałem, z resztą, jak znam życie Orion już tu idzie i nas wyleczy – wampirzyca spojrzała na niego jakby kpiła, a Sate zauważył, ze pomoc Oriona nie będzie koniczna, wampirzyca naprawdę szybko się regenerowała, na co patrzył z podziwem - Finn mi trochę wytłumaczył, ale wolałbym wiedzieć co się dokładnie stało… - zaczął cicho chłopak, a Marcelina spuściła z niego wzrok - Wniknę w twoje wspomnienia, ale będziesz miała pełna kontrolę nad tym to zobaczę, a raczej nad tym co mi pokarzesz… - wampirzyca wciąż nie była skora do współpracy, nie odzywała się i wpatrywała się nieruchomo w podłogę, czerwono włos westchnął i wiedział że tylko w jeden sposób uda mu się wszystkiego dowiedzieć - W takim razie najpierw ty zobacz moje wspomnienia – te słowa uderzyły w Marcelinę jak piorun – uznasz czy mam prawo zobaczyć twoje wspomnienia - Dobra – odparła wampirzyca z uśmiechem, Sate dotknął jej ramienia i wypowiedział formułkę - Sekretna Technika Smoka Pamięci: Stara Pamięć! Kontrola! – obojgu zabłysły oczy na czerwono. Dziewczyna nagle widział wszystko na biało, nie licząc siebie, jakby trafiła do nicości, nagle przed nią zmaterializował się niewielki chłopiec, góra 7 lat. Był ubrany w podartą, białą koszulę, przetarte jeansowe spodnie, ale wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Był to mały Sate. Uśmiechnął się szczerze, beztrosko, od ucha do ucha i zaczął machać w stronę Marceliny, lekko zdziwiona, niepewnie odmachała. Dzieciak pobiegł w jej stronę, a tło również zaczęło się materializować, mały przeniknął przez wampirzycę jak przez ducha, a ona odwróciła się i zobaczyła wielkiego smoka. Stał na czterech łapach, zniżył łeb, aby malec mógł go objąć - Wiataj w domu Ricordo - Witaj smyku Wampirzyca z podziwem oglądała smoka, był wysoki na 10 m, miał dwie pary skrzydeł, jedne nad drugą, obie wyrastały mniej więcej w połowie długości tułowia smoka, łuski były krwistoczerwone, a z pleców wyrastały żółte kolce, i dwa charakterystyczne nad dziurkami w nosie. Krajobraz był smutny, wszędzie były tylko skały, najprawdopodobniej wysokie góry, a dzieciak był szczęśliwy, nagle coś jakby szarpnęło i pojawiła się inna scena, jako pierwszy pojawił się Ricordo, miał rozłożone skrzydła, osiadał nisko na nogach, tak że prawie szorował brzuchem po podłożu, był wściekły i przerażony. Po nim pojawił się następny smok, był od niego dużo większy, był szary, miał wielkie zęby, wystające poza pysk, oczy były białe. Jego budowa przypominała budowę Ricordo, ale miał tylko jedną parę skrzydeł. Oba smoki na siebie warczały. Nagle okolica nabrała kolorów, było to dużo później od poprzedniego wspomnienia, gdyż góry pokryła warstwa śniegu. Wzrok Marceliny przykuł mały, przestraszony chłopiec, najwyraźniej płakał, ale wpatrywał się w walczące smoki, był to Sate, teraz dopiero wampirzyca zauważyła że czerwony smok był ranny, a szary nie odniósł obrażeń. Ricordo stanął na dwóch łapach zaczerpnął tchu i krzyknął - Ryk Smoka Pamięci!!! – z paszczy smoka wyleciała wiązka czerwonego światła, która zrzuciła wrogiego smoka ze skały, mimo wygranej smok pamięci był wściekły warknął na przerażonego chłopca, podszedł do niego położył się, dając mu sygnał aby na niego wsiadł. Sate wyszedł zza swojej skały i bez słowa, cały czas płacząc wsiadł na Ricordo, siadł między kolcami na plecach złapał rękami ten co miał przed sobą, a smok odleciał. Kolejne szarpnięcie, krajobraz ponownie stał się biały, obok Marceliny pojawi się młody Sate, od ostatniego wydarzenia minął ponad rok, na jego twarzy znów zagościł ten sam beztroski uśmiech, następnie pokazał się Ricordo był w znacznej odległości od Sate’a, w dodatku był odwrócony do chłopaka tyłem i znacznie szybciej niż poprzednio zmaterializował się krajobraz, była to ogromna jaskinia, wampirzyca usłyszała niewyraźne szmery, smok coś szeptał niestety na tyle cicho że nie dało się go zrozumieć, nagle się odwrócił. W jego oczach szalała dzikość, wściekłość, rządza krwi, wziął wdech i ryknął na Sate’a, zwaliło go to z nóg, smok wybiegł z jaskini i wzniósł się w przestworza, wzrok chłopca za nim wędrował póki nie zniknął nad chmurami. Znów cos szarpnęło, świat znów stał się biały. Wampirzyca rozejrzała się, za nią stał Sate, był dużo straszy, wychudzony, smutny, przygnębiony, nieobecny i załamany. Przed nim pojawiło się dwóch osiłków i jedna kobieta, mężczyźni zobaczyli go i zaczęli się śmiać - TY?! Jak dziesięcioletni dzieciaczek ma pomóc naszemu bratu. - Trzynastoletni – zaśmiali się jeszcze głośniej jeden podszedł do chłopca, najwyraźniej chciał się bić, Sate przewrócił oczami, zanim pięść osiłka trafiła nos chłopca, ten odskoczył i użył tej samej techniki której wcześniej Ricordo. Uniósł wzrok na drugiego osiłka, jego oczy były puste, ale pałały gniewem, następnie spojrzał na tego którego pokonał - Macie szczęście że mam dobry humor, bo inaczej już by nie żył – mężczyzna odszedł od drzwi, Sate przez nie przeszedł i od razu został zaatakowany krzesło na szczęści go nie trafiło to i tak był zaskoczony użył swojej magii i przeciwnik leżał na podłodze, chłopak dotknął jego głowy i powiedział - Sekretna Technika Smoka Pamięci: Stara Pamięć Wizja! – ich oczy zaświeciły, po powrocie do normalności Sate odskoczył, był przerażony, a człowiek który leżał rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął. Wspomnienie znów się zmieniło, wyglądało to jak jakiś pokój hotelowy, była noc, smoczy zabójca obudził się z krzykiem, wyglądał na przerażonego jak wtedy. - Ricordo, nie wiem jak jeszcze długo dam radę to wytrzymać, potrzebuje cię… tato… - wybuchnął płaczem, Marcelina zrozumiało, co to było, wyciągał wspomnienia złych ludzi, takie które ich zmieniły, ale sam nie może ich zapomnieć. Kolejne wspomnienie, miejsce przypominało szpital, Sate nie zmienił się od ostatniego wspomnienia, możliwe że to było poprzedniej nocy. Wszedł do niewielkiej sali, stało tam łóżko, otaczało je około dziesięciu osób, gdy wszedł wszyscy wyszli. Chłopak podszedł do łóżka, leżał na nim chudy staruszek, gdy zobaczył Sate’a uśmiechnął się - Możesz sprawić że coś sobie przypomnę? - Cokolwiek pan zechce - Chcę sobie przypomnieć wszystkie złe chwile – Sate zdziwiony spojrzał na starca - Ale wie pan że ja też to zobaczę? - Daj rękę chłopcze, przejdziemy prze to razem – te słowa zdziwiły zarówno Marceline jak i Sate’a, lecz mimo to dał rękę wyszeptał formułkę, ich oczy zabłysły, a gdy znów wróciły bo normy starzec powiedział - Dziękuję, pokazałeś mi to co zapomniałem, a ty mi to oddałeś, dzięki tobie wiem ile w życiu przeszedłem i ile dzięki temu zdobyłem – Sate zaczął płakać, wszystko zrozumiał, gdyby nie te złe chwile, tych dobrych by nie było, zrozumiał też że całe życie przed nim, a na jego twarzy zagościł ten sam beztroski uśmiech. Mierzył się w życiu z samotnością, głodem, chłodem, smutkiem, ale nie myślał o tym jak uszczęśliwiał ludzi teraz to zauważył. - To ja dziękuję… - wszystko zniknęło, świat stał się czerwony, a po chwili była znów w swoim domu. Chciała spytać Sate’a o kilka rzeczy, ale on miał już na wszystko gotowe odpowiedzi. - Staruch sporo przeszedł, wdał się w wojnę między dwoma gildiami. Sam pochował ponad setkę swoich przyjaciół, lecz mimo wszystko szedł do przodu, nie poddawał się… - ze smutkiem wpatrywał się w podłogę i kontynuował, odpowiadając na kolejne pytania Marceliny -… Ricordo skasował sobie pamięć, aby mnie chronić, najprawdopodobniej wyrył to na piasku, a potem to zatarł, tylko dlatego mnie nie zabił… - urwał i głęboko westchnął jakby chciał wyciągnąć słowa z najciemniejszych zakątków swojego umysłu - … moja magia nie polega na kasowaniu wspomnień, ja je zjadam, mam pamięć absolutną, niestety najpierw muszę zobaczyć to wspomnienie i ono zostaje w mojej głowie… Przerażający Ricordo i złe wspomnienia wracają do mnie każdej nocy, ale wiem że nadejdą lepsze chwile w kiedy nie będę musiał zwracać uwagi na to co było… - wampirzyca zrobiła wdech i wiedziała w pewnym sensie, że będzie żałowała do końca życia tego, co właśnie powie - Będziesz tak się rozczulał czy w końcu przejrzysz moje wspomnienia? – chłopak zareagował jakby się takiego pytania nie spodziewał, następnie wytłumaczył w jaki sposób ma pokazywać wspomnienia. - Sekretna Technika Smoka Pamięci! Stara Pamięć Wizja! – sytuacja się powtórzyła, najpierw oczy zabłysły, świat przed oczami Sate’a stał się biały, następnie ujawnił się krajobraz, ruiny, wszystko było zniszczone. Chłopak rozglądał się tak jeszcze przez chwilkę, następnie usłyszał płacz, odwrócił się i zobaczył małą dziewczynkę o bladoniebieskiej skórze i wystających kłach. Nagle zauważył ją wysoki mężczyzna, również o bladoniebieskiej cerze z siwobiałymi włosami i z brodą, oraz długim nosem, do spodni miał przywiązaną koronę, Sate zmarszczył brwi, coś mu nie pasowało. Mężczyzna otarł wampirzycy łzy wziął jakiegoś misia i dał go jej. Chłopiec widząc to beztrosko się uśmiechał. Poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie, wspomnienie się zmieniało. Teraz zobaczył skraj miasta, okolice lasu, a Marcelina i Simon szukali czegoś, nie wiedział czego, ale szukali. Nagle za krzakami coś się poruszyło, Simon założył korne, zaczął latać a zza krzaków wyskoczył jeleń, mężczyzna zamroził go, ale to była już inna osoba. Wspomnienie po raz kolejny się zmieniło, widział Simona, ale różnił się od poprzedniego, włosy, broda i nos były wyraźnie dłuższe, a skóra była czysto niebieska, zauważył już to czego szukał, na jego głowie była korona, mężczyzna spojrzał w miejsce gdzie nagle zmaterializowała się Marcelina, przewrócił oczami i odleciał. Sate dostał ostrego ataku Deja vu. Wspomnienie po raz kolejny się zmieniło tym razem widział wampirzycę w wieku, śmiało mógłby zaryzykować stwierdzeniem że miała 18 lat. Ale coś się zmieniło, zauważył bliznę na szyi, ale nadal nie rozumiał jednej rzeczy, której pewnie właśnie się ma dowiedzieć. Nagle pojawiło się również tło, Marcelina zabiła niedźwiedzia, następnie wbiła mu kły w kark i zaczęła pić jego krew. Po raz kolejny coś szarpnęło. Sate zobaczył Marcelinę, była przerażona, uciekała przed największym potworem, przed sobą, przez chwile widział tylko ją, ale potem przed nią pojawił się chłopak, wyraźnie straszy od Sate’a wyglądał na jakieś 25 lat, uśmiechnął się i powiedział - Ale wiesz że nie musisz tak żyć? Kolejne szarpnięcie tym razem Marcelina i ten chłopak szli przez jakieś góry, wyglądali na szczęśliwych, lecz coś się stało, ziemia się zatrzęsła, chłopak kazał się jej schować w najbliższej jaskini, a sam poszedł zobaczyć co się dzieje, minęło kilka sekund, a on wrócił, biegiem zaczął shodzic ze skały, ciągnąc za sobą wampirzycę, goniły ich dwa potwory jeden o połowę większy od drugiego chłopak widząc to że ten większy szykuje się do ataku, zatrzymał się i zaczął się zmieniać. Po całkowitej przemianie przypominał człowieka-wilka, odwrócił się i dał znak Marcelinie by się schowała. Walka nie trawała długo, wilkołak zadał w prawdzie kilka silnych ciosów większemu potworowi, ale ten mniejszy go złapał, oba potwory wybuchły straszliwym śmiechem, ten mniejszy ścisnął go, a większy zionął ogniem, ział i ział dłuższą chwilkę, mały puścił chłopaka a następnie zaczął się bawić jego ciałem. W tym czasie większy udał się po Marcelinę. Wampirzyca rozpoczęła walkę z potworem nie minęło dużo czasu aby go powaliła i wściekła wyrwała mu serce. Następne szarpnięcie oznaczało kolejne wspomnienie tym razem zobaczył kilka wspomnień o poznaniu Finna i Jake’a, o tym jak się zaprzyjaźnili pokazała mu jeszcze kilka innych wspomnień. Świat stał się czerwony i znów pojawił się w domu Marceliny, wiedział wszystko. - Chyba już zdążyłam się oswoić z tym że nie uda mi się przywrócić Simona - Tobie się to nigdy nie uda – powiedział sucho, a następnie uśmiechnął się beztrosko i dodał – ale mnie tak! – wampirzyca nie rozumiejąc nic spytała - Uda się? - Oczywiście, wiem już wszystko, co pominąłem i czego w ogóle nie wziąłem pod uwagę. - HEJ, JESTEŚCIE TAM, NIE POZABIJALIŚCIE SIĘ?! – odezwał się głos z zewnątrz i trzy postacie weszły do domu: Orion, Finn i Jake. Rozejrzeli się oni a następnie Orion udzielił pomocy Sate’owi lecząc wszystkie jego rany. Następnie Finn spytał się - Potrzebujesz pomocy przy remoncie? – po usłyszeniu tego Sate i Marcelina zaczęli się śmiać, nie do końca wiedzieli czemu ale cieszyli się z obecności przyjaciół oraz mieli nadzieję że ich koszmar się skończył. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach